


This one's for you

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thats it, thats the fic, they basically shag in football kits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Sebastian have a little intimate time before they go out onto the warm pitch of Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This one's for you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Dan and Seb next to each other in football kits and the thought of them shagging before the match became too much so i wrote this. It's just pure porn with no plot but they shag in football kits and it's bottom Seb, what more do you want? Hope you all enjoy :)

“Think I could get used to that view”  
Sebastian’s voice cuts through the silence as Daniel pulls up his sock, the thick black material already dampening with sweat. Daniel glances over his shoulder at the blonde, clad in a matching football kit and a smile on his face.  
  
“Don’t, I’ll be back in my overalls by Friday”  
Daniel replies, turning his attention to the brand new pair of boots lay on the bench. His fingers barely graze against the laces before Sebastian snatches them up into his hands with a grin.

“ _Seb”_  
Daniel warns, but he can’t help the laugh that bubbles through. Sebastian’s smile grows wider as he steps away from Daniel, beckoning the Australian to follow him with a teasing finger. He follows the German to the other side of the changing room, his hands attempting to grab at the boots, but Sebastian is too quick – which doesn’t come as a surprise – and he disappears around the corner to the showers with a laugh.  
“For god sake Sebastian”  
Daniel mumbles rolling his eyes, but he follows Sebastian anyway. Thankfully, Sebastian hadn’t thought this through and Daniel manages to corner the shorter man against the cold tiles, his hand pressed against the tiled wall just beside Sebastian’s head.  
“Can’t run now Seb”  
Daniel teases, his warm breath dancing across Sebastian’s face.  Sebastian smiles back, dropping the boots to the floor to wrap his arms around Daniel’s neck and pull him closer, his hard cock easily noticeable in the black shorts.  
  
“Maybe I don’t want to”  
Sebastian whispers back, his teeth biting down onto his bottom lip, the smile still poking through.

“Well what _do_ you want Sebastian?”  
Daniel says, the smile dancing across his face as he catches Sebastian leaning forwards, their lips barely ghosting together. His knee moves to press between Sebastian’s legs when he feels the German start to slowly grind against him, eliciting a whine from Sebastian’s lips.

“You’re such a tease Daniel”  
Sebastian whispers against his lips, his teeth gently nipping at the soft skin. Daniel leans a little closer, almost like he’s about to kiss Sebastian, but pulls away again when he feels Sebastian lean in, the teasing grin still across his face. Sebastian whines in response, his fingers tightening around the dark curls. Daniel can feel Sebastian grinding himself against his knee, his breathing becoming a little shakier against his neck. Daniel’s hands gently card through Sebastian’s hair, fingers curling around the soft locks as he tugs on them slightly, pulling his head back.

His lips press against Sebastian’s neck before he can protest, the salty sweat bursting over his tongue. Sebastian sighs at the touch, his nails clawing at the back on Daniel’s neck as he takes the skin between his teeth, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise. He presses a soft kiss over the mark when he pulls away, his lips quirking up into a smile when he glances down at the dark purple bruise, standing out against Sebastian’s pale skin.

“Daniel please, I can’t wait any longer”  
Sebastian whimpers, his hips thrusting harder against Daniel’s knee, a loud moan passing his lips at the friction.  
  
“You’re not the one in charge tonight darling”  
Daniel presses his knee harder against Sebastian, pulling a sharp gasp from the German’s lips. He slips his hand down to run across Sebastian’s shirt, his fingers barely graze the material but Sebastian still shivers at the touch.

“What do you want Seb?”  
Daniel whispers, trailing his lips against Sebastian’s neck and resting them against the skin of his ear, tongue flicking out against his earlobe. Sebastian shivers beneath him, his hands drop down to slip past the waistband of Daniel’s shorts, his cold fingers spreading across the soft skin of his arse. Daniel’s hand gently pushes past Sebastian’s shorts and boxers, his fingers dancing across the curly hair before he slips them lower and brushes the pads of his fingers across the leaking tip.

“ _Fuck Daniel”_  
Sebastian breaths out, arching his hips into the touch. Daniel rubs his thumb across the tip, spreading the pre come across the warm head before he curls his hand around Sebastian’s cock. The vein pulses against his palm as he starts to work Sebastian to full hardness, his own cock straining against his tight boxers. The pre come sticks to his fingers as pumps Sebastian’s cock, getting into a smooth rhythm that has the blonde squirming under his touch. Daniel lets out a surprised gasp when Sebastian’s hand curls around his own cock, the touches feather light and barely there, but enough to have him whispering Sebastian’s name.

“Daniel please, just fuck me”  
Sebastian groans, tugging on his cock as he becomes more and more impatient. He finally gives in to the blonde, withdrawing his hand from Sebastian’s cock so he can tug his shorts down, the soft material resting around his ankles. He spits into his hand, the saliva and pre come mixing as he tries to get his cock slick enough for Sebastian.

“So, how you wanna do this?”  
Sebastian says, his own shorts and boxers now discarded on the floor. Daniel’s hands curl around Sebastian’s thighs, the German thankfully catches on and he jumps slightly when Daniel lifts him from the floor, his legs clamping around his waist. Sebastian’s cock presses against the thin material of Daniel’s shirt, pre come oozing out onto the black and white material. He presses Sebastian’s back against the wall for extra support, making sure he has a tight grip on the German before he removes his right hand and wraps it around his own cock, pressing the tip against Sebastian’s arse. He glances up into the bright blue eyes, waiting until Sebastian nods slightly before he presses his weeping cock inside.

Sebastian’s head drops back against the tiled wall, a gasp escaping his parted lips. Daniel presses his lips against Sebastian’s exposed collarbone, his tongue dancing across the sweaty skin. Sebastian’s cock rubs against his shirt with every thrust as Daniel pulls small whines from him. Sebastian’s so tight around his cock as he angles his thrust, the tip of his cock brushing against Sebastian’s prostate.

“God Seb, you feel so good, so fucking good”  
Daniel grunts out, his teeth attaching onto the skin just above Sebastian’s collar bone, sucking another bruise into the pale skin. Sebastian’s fingers scratch against the back of Daniel’s neck, the red streaky lines prominent on his tanned skin. It’s a little painful, but that only seems to spur him on more.

“Taking my massive cock like the good boy you are”  
Daniel changes his position slightly, thrusting harder into Sebastian, his body quivering in his arms. He smiles when he catches Sebastian’s hand wrapping around his cock, his movements quick and jerky as he tries to bring on his orgasm.

“ _Fuck Daniel,_ I can’t-“  
Sebastian mumbles, worrying his lip between his teeth. Daniel thrusts harder into Sebastian, his own orgasm soon building as Sebastian clenches down on his weeping cock. His nails rake down Daniel’s shirt, bunching the material between tight fists.

Daniel’s fingers press against Sebastian’s skin, hard enough to leave bruises when he feels his orgasm hit, his cock pulsing before he comes inside of the German with a cry of his name. His eyes slide shut and he bites down on his lip as he rides out his orgasm, his legs shaking from the intense pleasure. He keeps Sebastian pressed against the wall, his tongue working across the blonde’s neck as Sebastian pumps his own cock in his hand, jolting in Daniel’s arm when he comes a heartbeat later, the sticky fluid splashing onto Daniel’s shirt. Daniel gently places Sebastian back down on his feet, still struggling to catch his breath as he slips his underwear and shorts back on, come sticking to the thin material.  
  
“So, can I have my boots back now?”  
Daniel says breathlessly, a smile dancing across his face. Sebastian slaps his arm in response, but he too has the small hint of a smile on his lips. Daniel curls his arms around Sebastian, pulling the shorter man into a tight hug, enjoying the comforting warmth his boyfriend seems to be radiating before he has to go out onto the pitch, come still clinging to his cock.


End file.
